casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Harper
|first = Series 33, Episode 33 |firstdate = 27 April 2019 |last = Series 33, Episode 42 |lastdate = 13 July 2019 |portrayed = Nancy Surridge |siblings = Storm Harper (sister) |parents = Kailey Clark Lee Harper |grandparents = Grandmother |series = 33 |job = patient }}Frances ' "'Frankie" Harper (born 5 March 2012) is a girl who resides in Holby. Biography House fire In April 2019, a fire broke out in Frankie's house. As her father Lee ran up the stairs to get her, he fell, causing him to groan in pain. Frankie called for an ambulance, and call handler Iain Dean instructed her to close her bedroom door to prevent the fire from reaching her. However, she told him that her younger sister Storm was in the kitchen. Fortunately, once Frankie closed the door, Storm started sobbing, leaving Iain relieved. He told her to go and help her father, but she claimed that he had been drinking, and he would not like it if he touched her. Iain decided to start a video call with her to guide her through helping her father, but he was left disturbed by the bruises on her face and asked her if her father caused them. Iain told her to put her father into the recovery position, and he started breathing normally again. Shortly after, as the fire started to enter the room, the fire service arrived and rescued them. Frankie and her family were taken to Holby City Hospital's emergency department, and Iain asked his sister Gem to give Frankie a toy that he had bought for her and to inform Clinical Lead Connie Beauchamp about her father's abuse. Once Frankie was treated, she was given back to her mother Kailey, but she refused to leave until she met Iain. One afternoon, Iain visited her outside the department, and she thanked him for saving her and Storm. She hugged him, and after a brief moment, he reciprocated. She subsequently returned to her social worker and left the hospital. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 33) Disappearance Sometime after Kailey took custody of Frankie and Storm, her mother left them, leaving her to take care of them on their own. Lee began to harass Kailey over the phone demanding her to allow his children to visit him. She eventually caved under the pressure and told Frankie about their arrangement. Terrified of seeing Lee again, whilst Kailey was in the shower, Frankie left the flat and ran away to Toucan Towers, a disused play area she loved to visit when it was still in operation. However, as she climbed the structure, it collapsed on top of her. On 6 July, the day after her disappearance, Iain found her unconscious and hypothermic, and, despite his colleague Ruby Spark's warnings, he climbed down the collapsed structure to tend to her injuries, cutting his arm in the process. Ruby soon arrived with additional equipment and blankets, and they managed to warm Frankie up and revive her. She was subsequently rescued by the fire service and taken to the ED for treatment. When Iain visited her in resus, she explained why she ran away, but she immediately began to experience abdominal pains. She underwent an ultrasound scan which showed the presence of a bleed caused by an internal injury. She was rushed back into resus and went into PEA. Once she was resuscitated, she was taken up to surgery. The operation was successful, so she was moved to ITU recuperate before undergoing a second procedure. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 42) Category:2012 births Category:Victims of child abuse Category:Missing persons Category:Cases of arm fractures Category:Cases of internal haemorrhaging Category:Cases of hypothermia Category:Cases of pulseless electrical activity